1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to magnetic couplers. More particularly, the present invention pertains to magnetic couplers having separable components. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns magnetic couplers for effecting electrical connection between tractor-trailer service lines.
2. Prior Art
The utilization and disposition of magnetic couplings for effecting electrical connection between separate components is well known in the prior art. See, inter alia, U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,895. Likewise, the use of magnetic couplings for effecting interengagment between vehicular components is, also, known. See, inter alia, U.S. Pat. No. 2,226,287.
Furthermore, the utilization of magnetic coupling devices for interconnecting the electrical service lines of tractor-trailer combinations is also known in the art. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,211.
With particular attention to tractor-trailer assemblies, as is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, the connection of the electrical service lines between the tractor and trailer or semi-trailer rig creates difficulties when accidental or unanticipated separation is encountered. Oftentimes, the coupler is so situated that there is actual severance of the service lines. Heretofore, there has not been provided in the prior art, a coupler which easily separates into separable components without deleteriously affecting the actual service lines which are interconnected via the coupler. As is detailed hereinafter, the present invention overcomes the problems in the prior art noted herein.